Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Part 5 - Patty Cake
(Ms. Frizzle knocks on Aladdin's dressing room door, not knowing that Calhoun is watching her.) *Aladdin: Who is it? *Ms. Frizzle: Aladdin, dear, have no fear. Your Valerie is here. You sure murdered 'em again tonight, baby. I really mean it. My darling, you were superb. You absolutely, truly and honestly "fashmolyed" that audience. You killed them. You slayed them. You belted them-- *Giganta: Into little pieces. *(Calhoun turns around to see Giganta standing in front of her.) *Giganta: What do you think you're doin', chump? *Calhoun: Who are you callin' a chump, chimp? *(Giganta gets so mad that she throws Calhoun out of the club.) *Giganta: And don't let me catch your peepin' face around here again! Got it? *Calhoun: Ooga-booga! *(Calhoun then walks around the corner and peeks through a window where Aladdin's room is with a camera.) *Ms. Frizzle: Come, my dear Aladdin. Come over here. I got everything arranged, right here on the bed. *Aladdin: Oh, not tonight, Valerie. I have a headache. *Ms. Frizzle: Oh, Aladdin, you promised. *Aladdin: Oh, all right. But this time, take off that hand buzzer. *(Back outside, Calhoun is taking pictures of the whole thing and she is surprised by what she sees.) *Calhoun: You gotta be kidding me. *(The scene shifts to Aunt Figg's office where Pinkie is beating her head against the window.) *Pinkie: Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! I don't believe it! Patty-cake! Patty-cake! Is that true? *Aunt Figg: Take comfort, dear. You're not the first woman whose husband played patty-cake on her. *(Pinkie takes a handkerchief to her nose and lets out a big honking sneeze.) *Pinkie: (Crying) I just don't believe it. I won't believe it. I can't believe it. I shan't believe it. *Calhoun: Believe it, kid. I took the pictures myself. He played patty-cake. *(Pinkie keeps looking through the photos. Sure enough, her husband and Ms. Frizzle are slapping palms on the bed.) *Pinkie: No. Not my Aladdin. Not patty-cake. This is impossible. I don't believe it. It can't be! It just can't be! Aladdin's my husband! It's absolutely impossible! Aladdin's the light of my life, the apple of my eye, the cream in my coffee! *Calhoun: You better start drinking it black, 'cause Frizzle's taking the cream now. *Aunt Figg: Hard to believe. Valerie Frizzle's been my friend and neighbor for 30 years. Who would've thought she was a sugar mama? *Pinkie: Somebody must have made him do it! *(Aunt Figg gives Pinkie a drink to calm her down.) *Aunt Figg: Now drink this, dear. It'll make you feel better. *(Pinkie drinks the drink. Suddenly, her head starts turning red and she starts shaking until her head turns into a huge steam whistle that lets out a sound so loud that it shatters a lot of glass objects in the room.) *Pinkie: Thanks. I needed that. (Her head falls flat to the desk.) *Calhoun: Son of a gun. Look, Ms. Figg. I think my work here is finished. How about that carrot you owe me? *Aunt Figg: A deal's a deal. *Calhoun: Great. Thanks. *(Pinkie is now panting and her eyes are all red.) *Aunt Figg: Pinkie, I know all this seems pretty painful now, but you'll find someone new. Won't she, Ms. Calhoun? *Calhoun: Yeah, sure. Good-looking girl like that. The boys will be breaking her door down. *Pinkie (enraged): Boys?! What boys?! Aladdin is the only one for me! You'll see! We'll rise above this piddling peccadillo! We're going to be happy again! You got that? Happy. Capital H-A-P-P-I... *(Pinkie then zips out through the glass window, leaving a pony-shaped hole. Calhoun and Aunt Figg just look on.) *Calhoun: Well, at least she took it well. *(Pinkie is then seen sadly walking in the back of the Frizzle factory She then sits on a pile of crates and looks at photos of her and Aladdin at their wedding, at the beach and at the malt shop.) *Pinkie: (sobbing) Aladdin. Please tell me it's not true. (Sobbing) P-p-please! (Sobbing) *(At Calhoun & Calhoun Private Investigators, Calhoun arrives and opens the door. She sits down at her desk and looks at a photo album featuring her, Felix and her late sister, Aurora Calhoun. It is revealed that they were once clowns in Ringling Bros. Barnum & Bailey's Circus with their mother. They also solved cases for toons like rescuing Matilda's nieces or clearing Amethyst of a spy charge. The next morning, while Calhoun is asleep a woman comes into the office unannounced and throws the liquor bottle into the trash can, making a loud sound that wakes up Calhoun. Calhoun looks up and sees who it is.) *Calhoun: Oh, Sgt. Ellen Yin. Where'd you come from? *Yin: Gee whiz, Tammy. If you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me? *Calhoun: So I took a couple of dirty pictures. So kill me. *Yin: I already got a stiff on my hands, thank you. *Calhoun: Huh? *Yin: Valerie Frizzle. The pony cacked her last night. *Calhoun: What? Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Scenes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts